


I'll Still Be Here In The Morning

by Lunachu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia gets Dementia later in life, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunachu/pseuds/Lunachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hasn't been turning up to pack meetings recently, Derek gets angry about it, but soon feels horrible about his reaction. </p>
<p>Claudia Stilinski gets frontotemporal dementia later in life, after Stiles has met the pack rather than when he was younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Still Be Here In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> First Teen Wolf Fanfiction... although that may be because I've just finished a marathon of the whole thing in 4 days straight... also my first post on this website!
> 
> I'm sorry if this is a little rusty, I haven't written very much recently so I wrote this to get back into the swing of things, I may go back an rewrite it in the future!
> 
> All of the pack are alive in this because Erica and Boyd...

_Tick...tock...tick... tock...tick...tock...  
  
_ Derek Hale’s scowl grew deeper with every taunting second. His betas and the human members of the pack sat silently, heads bowed, making sure to avoid eye contact with the angry alpha. Peter sat a little behind Derek, a smirk pasted onto his face.  
  
“Where the hell is Stiles?” Derek growled out, arms tightly folded.  
  
Scott looked up, locking eyes with Derek, although he tried to appear angry at Derek, the worry in his gaze won out. “He’s probably not coming. Let’s just start the meeting.”  
  
“No.” Derek said, brows furrowing. “Stiles was determined to become part of this pack yet he can’t be responsible to turn up to mandatory meetings?”  
  
“Derek, please, just give him some space...” Erica began, before being cut off by Derek, flinching at the rage in her alpha’s voice.  
  
“Space? Space for what? All he does is run around laughing and joking and basically pissing everyone off, I’m going to find him.” The tall man began to pull his leather jacket on, growling at Issac and Scott grabbed him.  
  
“Derek, don’t!” Scott begged, trying to stop the claws from shifting out in his desperation.  
  
“Derek, maybe you should listen to them...” Erica hesitated, slowly walking over to where the two boys were trying to stop the man leaving.  
  
“Stuff is going on with Stiles right now, just let’s begin the meeting.” Lydia piped in from where she sat on the couch between Boyd and Allison, wringing her hands together nervously.  
  
“No. If he wants to be part of this pack, he needs to gain some responsibility and respect. If he’s just blowing us off, I’ll rip his throat out with my teeth.” With one final yank, Derek got out of Isaac and Scott’s grip, before storming out of the Hale mansion and into the forest, easily making his way through into the town and picking up Stiles’ scent.  
  
Derek’s nose wrinkled a little, the scent definitely belonged to Stiles, he’d recognise the stench anywhere, but it was bitter with strong emotion. The rage that had been filling Derek began to dissipate as he followed the scent, wincing as the smell of despair and horror filled his senses, heart dropping at the distinct stench of death.  
  
It was only as Stiles’ heartbeat, frantic and scared, joined his senses that Derek looked up, realising where he was stood. Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. His brow furrowed, why would Stiles be there?  
  
Then it hit him like a bullet to the chest, his heart sinking into his stomach as he remembered the conversation he’d had with Scott a few months ago.  
  
 _“Derek,” He’d begun one night at the meeting, which had ended up with everyone but himself and the alpha in a puppy pile in the middle of the floor. “I’m worried about Stiles, and I think you should go easy on him for a little while...”_  
  
 _Derek had glared at Scott due to the accusation, he tried to always be fair to them all, it wasn’t his fault Stiles’ hyperactive personality annoyed the hell out of him. “What do you mean?” he tried to sound neutral. “What’s going on with him?”_  
  
 _“Stiles’ mom is in the hospital, she hasn’t been well for a while now but it’d been getting worse... Dementia, a type there is no cure for. Stiles is strong right now but... but I don’t know if he’ll hold it together that well. It doesn’t look good.”_  
  
 _“What do you mean it doesn’t look good?”_  
  
 _“I mean that it looks like Claudia Stilinski is dying, Derek, I heard my mom talking to the Sheriff last night. She’s doing really badly.”_  
  
 _Derek sighed. “I’ll keep an eye on him.”_  
  
Derek had kept an eye on him for a little while, but after Stiles had shown no obvious sign of anything being wrong, Derek had forgotten completely.  
  
Well now he felt like an absolute asshole.  
  
Hearing a group of footsteps rushing behind him, Derek turned a little, still standing in the parking lot of the hospital as the remainder of his pack rushed towards him, some, like Lydia and Scott, looking furious at Derek’s actions, others, such as Allison, Erica and Isaac, looked remorseful, upset at their alpha’s reactions and, in the werewolves’ case, the scent of the despair linked with the Stilinski boy’s normal one. Peter and Boyd just looked disinterested, although Derek could see concern in their eyes.  
  
“You’re an asshole, an absolute asshole Derek Hale!” Scott yelled at him. Funny, Derek had just been thinking that. “You can’t give Stiles a break, can you? His mom is dying and you care about him being at a stupid pack meeting?! He should be spending time with his mom not worrying about our crap!”  
  
“Scott.”  
  
“Did you forget I’d told you? Haven’t you noticed how quiet he’s been recently?!”  
  
“Scott!”  
  
“I have no idea why he trusts you, or why he likes you, you treat him like shit! All the stuff he’s put himself through for you, almost getting killed by Peter, holding you up after the Kanima paralyzed you, protecting me, almost getting killed by all of us, he’s sacrificed loads for us and I’ve been a crap friend, I know that! I was putting Allison in front of him, but at least I know when to be there for him and not treat him as though his own life is worthless!”  
  
“Scott McCall. Stop it. I get it.”  
  
“Do you? Really? Do you get it, how he feels?”  
  
Derek’s eyes flashed red. “Yes, I do. In case you’ve forgotten, my own mother is dead. As is the rest of my family and my sister, the only person I have left is Peter, and he’s not the best.”  
  
Peter chose to pipe in with a short: “I’m not that bad!”  
  
“I’m sorry, alright? I forgot, he’s seemed fine and it slipped my mind. I just- ”  
  
“Scott?” Melissa McCall called out as she jogged from the entrance of the hospital, a frown marring her gentle features. “Scott.. all of you, all of you have to come with me right now.”  
  
“Mom?” Scott asked, stepping forward and putting a hand on her upper arm. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Just... just come with me, alright? Trust me.” She turned on her heel and began to hurry back into the hospital. Derek’s stomach filled with dread as the pack followed.  
  
Melissa lead them through several corridors, walking for what felt like hours to the pack when really it was only a few minutes. They rounded the final corner, eyes settling on a prone figure in the corner.  
  
Stiles looked terrible, his skin pale with dark bags below his eyes, elbows resting on his knees as he sat almost completely still, staring blankly forward, the only movements being the slow rise and fall of his chest and the trembling in his hands.  
  
“I-I can’t snap him out of it, Scott, he’s been sat there almost an hour now.”  
  
Scott turned to face his mother. “What do you mean almost an hour? What happened?”  
  
Melissa just stayed silent, giving Scott a small, sad smile while leading him to the window of the private room they were in front of. Inside stood Sheriff Stilinski, leaning over a very still body. All of the werewolves could only detect one heartbeat in that room.  
  
Scott gulped and ran a hand through his hair, trying to keep the emotions at bay, before turning to his prone best friend on the floor, his eyes watering at the sight. “Stiles...? Buddy, can you hear me?” Scott approached before kneeling down, placing a hand on both of Stiles’ shoulders. “Stiles, look at me.”  
  
Stiles continued staring forward. One by one, the rest of the pack began to gather around their human member, Isaac being the first to approach Scott and Stiles, Peter being the last. Each of them found a part of Stiles to cling on to, to rub and feed comfort into him, although Stiles didn’t appear to be reacting. Derek let out a sigh, once again feeling like an utter asshole for his words earlier on. Pushing his way to Stiles, he wrapped his arms around him and lifted him with ease from the floor. He’d always been skinny, but he felt downright skeletal in Derek’s arms.  
  
“Let’s get him back to the house. Miss McCall, will you be able to watch over the Sheriff?”  
  
Melissa gave a slight, teary nod, still trying to compartmentalise her emotions. After all, Claudia had been her best friend, but she’d known it was coming.  
  
Derek gave a small smile of reassurance, before hurrying out of the hospital with the silent body of Stiles in his arms, the rest of the pack hurrying behind.  
  
“I-Is he okay?” Lydia stuttered, trying to keep the pace with Derek and look at her best friend. Derek said nothing, almost as if he hadn’t heard her.  
  
Boyd answered for him. “No, Lydia. He isn’t, but he will be.”  
  
“Are you sure about that?” Erica scoffed. “His mom just died, are you sure he’ll be alright?”  
  
“He’s strong, Erica. Stiles will get through this.”  
  
“Stilinski was always annoyingly stubborn.” Peter frowned. “He wouldn’t let this beat him, we just have to... wake him up I guess.”  
  
“Shut up and move.” Derek didn’t have time for them right now, the feeling of guilt still strong.  
  
They hurried in silence back to Derek’s loft, thinking it’d be a better place for Stiles to come back to rather than the burnt out mansion, and laid Stiles down on Derek’s bed. Everyone began to pile around him, getting as close to the broken boy as they could in one of their much loved puppy piles, willing to give as much of themselves as they could to make Stiles feel better, to get him to come back to them.  
  
Barely 10 minute had passed before a faint sob escaped Stiles’ trapped lips.  
  
“Stiles? Dude can you hear me?” Scott asked, being the closest to his best friend in the pile.  
  
“Scott... Scott she’s gone... she’s gone...!” The boy’s sobs became harsher, trembling with the effort, gasping in as much air as he could as it raced out of his body just as fast. The pack quickly began to move, muttering comfort while keeping him as warm and as safe as possible in the middle of them all.  
  
“Shh Batman, it’s okay, we’ll get you through this.” Erica muttered while tracing her long fingers down Stiles’ cheek, holding back her own tears at seeing the strong boy so broken. Tears trailed down Scott’s cheeks as he rested his head down on Stiles’ chest, listening to the fast paced heart.  
  
“It’s okay Stiles, it’s okay, calm down, I know she’s gone I know, but you have to calm down or you’ll have a panic attack. It’s okay, it’s okay, just rest.” Stiles’ frantic sobs began to slow at the soothing of Scott’s voice. “It’s okay, it’s okay, rest, we’ll all be here when you wake up, just rest...” Eventually, the sobs stopped completely, Stiles’ heart slowing to a steady pace while he took long, deep breaths of sleep, falling into the oblivion of dreams where his mother was still alive and he didn’t have to race for his life with a pack of werewolves every other week.  
  
In his dreams, Stiles could be safe and happy.  
  
Derek had never felt more useless in his life.


End file.
